


Euphoric

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, I'm sorry if this is strange, M/M, actual birth, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spent over 20 minutes on google how these orgasmic births work and the whole routine with them, so I'm sort of familiar with it. </p><p> ***<br/>--4:00 am--</p><p>Harry waddled around the room getting his overnight bag ready. His husband was down in the kitchen making him something to eat before they headed to the hospital. The overdue lad stood at the end of his bed going over his mental checklist of everything he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoric

\--4:00 am--

Harry waddled around the room getting his overnight bag ready. His husband was down in the kitchen making him something to eat before they headed to the hospital. The overdue lad stood at the end of his bed going over his mental checklist of everything he needed. 

"Her outfit!" he chirped as he waddled out of his and Louis' room and into their daughter's nursery to search for the perfect 'going home' outfit. He settled on a pink onesie that had an attached tutu with a matching beanie and booties. "Perfect," he beamed and took the tiny outfit back to his room. He zipped up his duffle bag and set it by the stairs before carefully making his way down the twenty-three steps and into the kitchen.

Louis' eyes brightened when he saw his pregnant husband enter the kitchen and take a seat at the kitchen. "You packed, babe?" he asked, setting a plate stacked with waffles, bacon, and two pieces of toast in front of Harry. He poured his lover a glass of apple juice and set it by him. 

"Yep," he nodded, digging into his breakfast and moaning at the delicious food. "Oh my god, Lou, this is soooo good!"

"I think you're just hungry," he laughed, making himself a plate and joining Harry at the table. "So are you excited?"

"Of course I am!" he chimed. "I've been carrying her for nine months, I'm so ready for her to get out."

Lou chuckled at that, taking a sip of his orange juice and peering up at Harry. "I bet. Think of a name yet?" 

"Nope," Harry sighed, stuffing another forkful of waffles into his mouth. "It'll come to me when she's born, I'm sure."

Louis nodded and finished his meal, waiting for Harry to be done with his so he could grab his plate. He quickly rinsed off the dishes and tidied up the kitchen a bit before he darted up the stairs to get dressed. He returned carrying Harry's duffle bag over his shoulder and keys dangling in his hand. "You ready to go, love?"

The Cheshire lad nodded and stuffed his feet into a pair of slippers before following Louis into their garage. Harry had hoped their daughter's birth would be somewhat simple. After he had reached thirty-eight weeks and she still hadn't arrived, the doctors insisted that they induce him on his thirty-ninth. The pregnant boy didn't mind that, he was more thrilled about it actually. At least he'd be in a hospital with professionals monitoring their daughter before he delivered. He had the largest fear of him going into labor anywhere other than a hospital and forced to deliver alone or without Louis. So, he was more than anxious to get to the hospital and start the process of bringing his daughter into the world.

***

Harry gripped Louis' hand tightly as he stared at a picture Louis' had chosen for his focal point. He breathed through his nose and let it out through his mouth just as the lamaze classes had instructed. Believe it or not the breathing exercises had worked. Despite the intense pain of the contractions, they came a bit easier with the focal point and Louis' standing next to him whispering encouraging words in his ear.

The taller boy collapsed against the pillows with a huff when the contraction subsided turning to gaze tiredly up at his husband. "How much longer do I have to do this, Louis?"

"You heard what Dr. Wilkes said, Haz. You're only dilated three centimeters. One more and you can get an epidural."

"I better dilate to the next centimeter before I turn into a raging bitch," he muttered, closing his eyes momentarily.

Louis chuckled and stroked Harry's hair back before pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "You're almost there, Hazza. I'll go get Wilkes so she can check on you, yeah?"

"Please," Harry whispered, opening his eyes to Louis. "I just want that damned thing already." 

His husband nodded, pecking his lips before exiting the room and searching for Dr. Wilkes. In the time it took Louis to retrieve Dr. Wilkes, the pregnant boy had a few more contractions and he felt strange that they were suddenly coming so quickly. He remembered to time them just as his instructor had said and felt relieved when his husband and OBGYN returned.

"Hi, Harry, how are we feeling?" she asked, slipping on a pair of blue latex gloves.

"While you were gone, I had about five contractions."  
The woman furrowed her brows and had Harry spread his legs before she inserted two fingers to feel for the baby. "Five? Do you remember how far apart they were, Harry?"

"A minute, minute and a half approximately," he answered, glancing at his doctor with apprehensive eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all," she assured. "It's just those contractions have brought you to ten centimeters. That, or I had miscalculated how far dilated you were."

Louis grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "So what does that mean?"

"Can I get the epidural?"

Dr. Wilkes shook her head and removed her fingers, peeling off the gloves and tossing them in the bin. "I'm afraid not, Harry, you're ready to deliver."

"Really?" he squeaked, eyes wide. "I've only been in labor an hour!"

"Babies come on their own time, dear," she explained. "Sometimes it takes an hour, sometimes fifteen. Your daughter, however, is ready to be born."

Harry swallowed hard and peered up at sapphire eyes. "Christ, Louis, I'm about to give birth."

"I know," he beamed squeezing his hand again. "Are you excited?"

"Nervous," he whispered as a couple nurses put Harry's legs into stirrups and a thin blue sheet over his legs. "I th-thought I was going to get an epidural, n-not deliver naturally. Oh, god..."

"You're going to do great, Harry, I promise," he praised, pecking his lips. 

The Cheshire boy was terrified shitless. He had read numerous horror stories of what was to come with labor and delivery and although the contractions were painful, he could only imagine how much worse the actual birth was. His hands trembled as a nurse propped him up with a few extra pillows. He gripped Louis' hand with one while the other wrapped around the bar. He wasn't ready for this, not at all, but his husband was here. The Doncaster lad was his rock, his superman. With him, anything was possible.

"Alright, Harry, here we go, big push for me," Dr. Wilkes ordered, placing her gloved hands on his sheet-covered knees as she sat between his legs.

Harry let in a deep breath and closed his eyes lurching forward and counting to ten before letting the breath go. He continued the routine until he started to feel the burning around his rim indicating the head was breeching. 

"Doing so well, Hazza, so proud of you," Louis murmured in his ear, free hand brushing the matted, chocolate curls out of his face. 

"This fucking hurts," he groaned, tears threatening to spill as he felt the head stretch his hole further, yelping quietly when it finally popped out. "Shit!"

"Beautiful job, Harry," Dr. Wilkes praised, wiping the baby's airways clean. "A few more pushes like that and you'll have your little girl."

Harry nodded, panting profusely as he pushed harder, feeling the shoulders trying to breech next. "K-Kiss me, L-Lou, please," he begged, squeezing his hand in a white-knuckle grip. Louis complied, leaning forward and kissing his husband deeply, tongues battling for dominance. A new wave of pleasure suddenly washed over the Cheshire lad as he felt the shoulders pierce through. He couldn't depict whether it was was feeling Louis' tongue against his that was fueling this new sense of pleasure or the fact that he was delivering their child. The taller boy had related birth to agonizing and torturous pain, but as of now, all he was experiencing was a blissful, natural state. He felt like he was on cloud nine, his body giving off this euphoric sense of pleasure he just wanted to keep experiencing. Harry cried out into Louis' mouth as he felt the familiar ball of fire in is lower abdomen explode. He orgasmed just as the doctor pulled their daughter free, panting heavily at what he just experienced, eyes wide and clouded as he collapsed against the pillows.

"Oh my, God, Haz, you did it," Louis whispered, eyes bright with tears at the sight of their new baby girl.

"I did it," he breathed, dazed smile on his face as he tried to figure out what the hell he just experienced. In the mean time as he reached out with shaky hands for his daughter. Dr. Wilkes smiled as she placed the wailing infant into the younger lad's arm. "Hi, baby girl, oh you're so beautiful, yes you are," he cried joyful tears. "We're your daddies."

Louis leaned forward for a better look and stroked the baby's cheek with the tip of his finger. "Aren't you a precious thing, yes you are. Haz, I'm so proud of you."

"I definitely wouldn't mind experiencing that again," he whispered, gazing up at Louis. "That was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. Who would have thought birthing a child would create that?"

"I don't know, babe, but I'm glad you weren't in pain anymore."

"Definitely wasn't," he commented, lightly bouncing their crying child until they turned into whimpers. Dr. Wilkes quickly cut the cord and cleaned up Harry before leaving the happy couple to admire their creation. A few tears trickled down Harry's cheeks as he kissed her tiny forehead. "I think I know what I want to name her."

"Yeah? What've you decided, Haz?" 

"Bliss Alicia Styles," he smiled. "I know it's a bit out there but it's the perfect name for her."

"I couldn't agree more, Haz."


End file.
